The Great Escape
by Tiffany-Krystal Ride
Summary: Max has decided to finally escape from the school. Will she make it? Disclaimer, I don't own Max Ride! PLEASE REVIEW! :) I swear, the later chapters are better than the first ones!
1. Fight

**(A/N) Please Review! This is my first fanfic! Sorry it's so short, next will be longer, will be updated regularly! :) ENJOY!**

I sat in the corner of my dog crate. I had no room whatsoever so I had to curl up into a ball as tight as possible. I looked up as a white-coat walked in. He had a metallic coloured green liquid bag. Oh wait, I realised that is the liquid. A long tube was attached to it and the white coat walked slowly toward me. "Where do you think you are stickin' that thing?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Shut up!" He said harshly while he opened my dog crate. "Don't speak to us!"

"I just want to know wh-"He slapped me across the face. "Ow!" He slapped me again.  
"Quit slapping me!" He slapped me again, hard.

"No speaking. You talk, you get slapped." He said in a no nonsense tone. I scowled at him, but said nothing. He forced me out of the dog crate, I acted pissed about it, but really I was ecstatic about getting out of there. He reached out towards me, tube in hand. I walked back, only to meet the wall. The rest of the bird kids had been taken to other rooms as well. I hoped they were okay.

"Get away-" He slapped me again. Well, I was sick of it. "You'd quit that if you were smart." I warned him. He slapped me again.

"No talking. End of story." He grinned evilly.

"Stop while you still can." I warned. He went to slap me again, but I grabbed his wrist. "Last chance." He pulled his arm forcefully out of my grip, to slap me again. I grabbed his arm just as his palm met my cheek. I yanked it behind his back, and held it there. He let out a yelp as his shoulder dislocated. I let him fall to the ground and flipped him onto his back. I held him down with my foot, but I didn't need to. He didn't try to struggle and call security. He just lay limp on the floor. I kicked him in the head with the heel of my boot, knocking him out .I checked his pockets, taking his wallet, an ID card, and his mobile phone. I used the ID card to open the door and ran off down the long corridor. It felt weird running for my life when I hadn't run in... forever. I was suprised that nobody was in the corridor, as The  
School was supposedly high security. _Where are the others..._ I thought to myself _They must be around here somewhere..._ The corridor felt neverending, I just needed to find the others. I heard a loud scream as I ran past a door. I back tracked a bit and heard talking. The mocha girl! "I'm 7 years old you know." she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, cool..." a womans voice replied uncetainly. I unlocked the door and ran in.

"Hey!" The 7 year old said cheerfully to me "I know you!"

"Yeah, I'm two crates away from you! Next to dark guy?" I cried.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Why are you here?"

"To get you out? We are going to escape!" As I yelled that, I turned to the woman. "You are not supposed to talk to us." I then roundhouse kicked her one right in the face and she collapsed in a heap on the ground. "Go!" I yelled to the 7 year old as I grabbed the womans wallet and followed her out the door. I grabbed the small girls hand and dragged her along to the next door. I stopped and listened. "Stay here, okay?"

She nodded and moved back into the shadows. I opened the door and saw...


	2. Just a little bit of thinking :P

There were several bird-kids that I needed to find. 5 to be exact. Two boys around my age. One in the dog crate next to me. He had dark hair and obsidian colored eyes. He had olive toned skin and was around my height, not that I could really tell squished up in the dog crates and all. I'd seen his wings several times before, they were also black. The other boy was a pale, strawberry blonde. His eyes were pale blue, but he was blind. The white coats had tried to give him night vision. Obviously, they failed. He was quite a lot taller than me, I guess. His wings were a similar color to his hair, only slightly paler. A girl in the dog crate next to the tall blind boy, was around 7 years old. She had _really_ curly brown hair. She had mocha colored skin and her wings were very similar to a hawks. A little old boy was in the dog crate next to her. He was around 4 years old. His blond hair always got in his blue eyes. His wings were a light brown, and he was, like all of us, rather tall for his age. In the dog cage on the other side of _me_ was about 2 years old. We discovered that she was the little 4 year old's sister. She, like her brother, had blue eyes. Her wings were as white as an angels. In fact, her blonde curly hair looked like a halo. She couldn't really talk yet, but we had taught her to say "fly". I had grown to like all 5 of these mutants. We all had one thing in common. We were freaks. I mean, I'd been in the dog crates my whole life, but I'm pretty sure normal people _don't_ have wings. At least the Whitecoats didn't... Maybe they cut them off... Hmmmm...


	3. Continue the escape!

I walked in and saw a Whitecoat holding the little boy, with the blonde boy, around 4 years old. The boy's nose was bleeding heavily. He was crying, and up one nostril, a tube was forcing a green liquid into his system. The Whitecoat held him tightly, as to stop him escaping I guess. I walked over to the Whitecoat, who looked up when I walked in, and said "Let go of the kid."

"What are you doing here?" he sneered "You shoud be in room 6 down the hall."

"Put the kid down."

"No, it's just a little bit of liquid nitrogen. Go back to room 6. Get yours done. It'll be fun."

"What?! Liquid Nitrogen?!" I cried, totally losing my cool. "Isn't that dangerous?!"

"Just a small amount will not kill you, Gen 55 Object 1. I don't have to answer your petty questions. Leave. Now. Before I make you."

"Oh, _you'll_ make me will you? Prove it. Go on. You gotta put the kid down first though. I wouldn't want to hurt him."

"Get your transfusion done. Go on. It'll be quicker than you can say Megadologonmaniacpie." WTH is that? Never-mind, I got butt to kick.

"Put. The. Kid. Down."

"N-o, that spells no." That did it. I'd been speaking to this Whitecoat for too long. I grabbed the kid, who was unconscious now, probably from the liquid nitrogen. Wait. What am I saying?! Defiantly because of the nitrogen! Anyway, I grabbed him, gently, and put him, also gently, in the corner furthest away from the Whitecoat. The man stood up. "What do you think you are doing?!" Ignoring his question, I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Knee to the groin. He doubled over in pain and I took the chance to kick him to the ground.

"I warned you..." One kick to his head, and it was lights out for him. Another ID card, wallet and mobile phone for me. I picked up the kid and ran out the door.

A few doors down, I had a feeling to check the room. The little boy was starting to wake up, so I put him on his feet and the girl helped hold him up. I quietly opened the door and an instant stench hit my nose. Eww. There was a whole lab, or something, with metal tables, bad lighting, jars with creepy things in them, the real deal. No body was inside, and I swear the thing in the jar next to me moved. It was real creepy, so I had to get out. But a click behind me showed that the door had closed. Dammit! I left the ID card out there!

"Guys! KIDS! I NEED YOUR HELP! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I screamed. Nope apparently they couldn't. Crap. There had to be another way out. Somewhere in this massive room. Trying to ignore the obviously failed experiments, I walked slowly to the back of the room, scanning for a door, a window, something! I accidentally looked in a jar, it had an eyeball in it. The eyeball was green, and it turned to look at me. Eww. I only just held back my barf. Suddenly I heard a cough. Jumping about 3 feet in the air, I got into a fighting stance. I was ready to kick some Whitecoats. A man stood up at the back of the room.

"Hello?" His voice sounded funny, like he'd just woken up or something. "Who's there?"

"Who wants to know?" I said,not really knowing what to say.

"Um. Not me?" The man was defiantly confused. His voice sounded slurred.

"I'm a thing. So, do I have to kick your butt, or will you help me?" I knew I was taking a big chance here, but right now, I needed all the help I could get.

"Help you what?"

"Get out of here. This... Place! It's cruel and unnecessary. Will you help me, and all the other kids, get out?" Oh god, what if he is reporting me right now or something?!

"What are you? I must know that first."

"Humph." I stepped into a wider space. Rolling my shoulders a bit, I opened my 10 ft wings out into the space beside me. "Answer your question?"

"Gen 55." He said, sounding in a daze. "Quick, we gotta get you outta here! Hurry!"

"Wait," I said while he tried to push me out the door. "how do I know you won't just hurt us?"

"I swear, on my, Jeb Batchelder's, life, that I will not harm you or any other Gen 55's on the way or after we get you out of here. You'll just have to trust me." And, for a split second, I did, but I did not drop my guard. He was a Whitecoat after all.


	4. Finding the rest

**Heyyyy, sorry I haven't updated for agggggggggggges! My laptop is being a bit of a idiot, I have no virus protection so it might have gotten one... Opps. Oh well, on with the story!**

As soon as we got out the door, the two kids came running forward. "Oh good," I said "you're awake now. C'mon, we gotta find the others and get outta here!"

"U-U-Um, there's a Whitecoat behind you..." The girl said to me, scared out of her mind.

"He said he'll help us. He's our only chance. Don't trust him completely though." I told the two kids quietly.

"Hi, kids. I'm Jeb. So it's just you three, right?" The White coat asked.

"Do you see anyone else, Jeb?" I replied.

"Ahh, no. So you just need the other three."

"Yep. The dark one, the blind one and the little one." The Mocha girl said.

"Follow me." Jeb walked down the corridor.

"Erm.. Shouldn't we be hurrying?" The blonde boy spoke for the first time. "To get out of here faster."

"We need to act... casual." Jeb said.

"What's that mean?" Us three kids said in unison.

"It means we need to look normal. Like I'm taking you somewhere. Back to your cages."

"Are you?" I said

"No. I am helping you find the other three. I promise. This way" He said as he turned a corner. "And here we go. The blind one should be in here. I'll go get him." He started to open the doorknob.

"No! I will." I said. He gave me his card. "I've got one." I said, declining it. I opened the door to see a short fat woman (I swear she had a moustache) holding the blind kid down with one hand while preparing the tube with the other. "I need that kid." I said, not knowing what else to say. She looked up.

"And you would be?" She asked. Great! She had no idea who I was.

"Jeb Batchelder's new helper." I said, quick thinking "He needs the kid."

"_Jeb _needs the specimen? _Jeb Batchelder?" _she said, sounding surprised.

"Yes. I need that _specimen. _Now."

"Okay. But don't damage it. Tell him the same." She let go of the boy and I walked to help him up. "C'mon kid" I said as nicely as I could.

* * *

After explaining who we were ect to the blind guy, we walked down some more corridors.

"How many more corridors do we need to go through?!" The little girl asked.

"Almost there." Jeb said.

We walked past another couple of doors. "Wait!" I said, stopping, making the blind almost fall over as I was leading him. I gave his arm to the little boy. "One of us is in there. I can just feel it!"

"Nobody is in there. Well, someone is, but not a Gen 55." Jeb said.

"Yes there is! I know there is!" I said, grabbing out one of the cards from my pocket. "Even if there isn't, I need to check." I said, opening the door. Inside was the dark guy, around my age. He was surrounded by demolition. It looked like a bomb had gone off. "Erm... Hi." I said, not sure what to say.

"Oh, it's you." He said.

"Uh, yeah. We're escaping wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure. Anything to get out of this hell hole."

"What? Hell hole? And that means what exactly?"

"Dunno. Heard a Whitecoat say it. How many kids you got?"

"Every one but the little tiny blonde girl." I said " But we gotta go." We ran out the door together.

"Whitecoat!" The boy said, running in front of me.

"Oh, he's with us. He is helping us." I leaned forward to whisper in his ear "Don't trust him. We'll ditch him as soon as we're outta here, kay?" He nodded ever so slightly. "Jeb, where to next? And by the way, told you so!"

"Well, he wasn't supposed to be in there, but the last kid is down here." He replied. We went down _more _corridors, past more doors.

"How do you know where you're going, Jeb?" The mocha girl started talking "There are so many passages and doors ad halls an stuff, I'd get so so so so so so so lost! What do you do here? I haven't seen you before. Where do you live? Do you have a family? How do -" She only shut up when I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shush! We need to pretend we aren't running away. Asking Jeb all these questions... We don't do that to other Whitecoats, do we?" She shook her head. "No, we don't. Do it to Jeb later, kay?" She nodded. I removed my hand, then crashed into the dark guy. "Sorry." I muttered. Didn't know we were stopping...

"Stay here kids, got it? If anyone asks, tell them that the person taking you somewhere is getting someone else. But don't say who I am, or that you know where we're going. Be rude about it." Jeb told us.

"Finally, something I'll be good at." I said to myself. "Hurry though. We need to get out of here."

* * *

"Hurry up, Jeb." I said. "C'mon!"

"He'll still come, right? He'll still help us and we'll run away?" The little girl said.

"Erm..." I had no idea myself.

"Sure he will. Just taking his time." The dark guy said for me. She went back to talking to the blonde and the blind boys.

"Thanks." I said quietly to the boy. He just nodded. "But he might not come back. He is a Whitecoat after all."

He turned to look at me. "He still could."

"I know. But if he doesn't in the next 10 minutes, I say we ditch him and find the other girl by ourselves."

"Sure." He said, turning back to the door.

* * *

The door opened. Jeb walked out carrying the little girl. She looked really scared. "Finally!" I said "Here, I'll take her." I held out my arms.

"I've got her." He said, but as soon as she saw me with my arms open, she reached out.

"I can carry her, Jeb. Looks like she wouldn't mind." He handed her over. "Where's the exit?"

**Hey again, please leave reviews for me! I wanna get better at my writing (yes, I know wanna is not a word but I don't care, I'm gonna use it anyway)**

**Even if you hate my guts for writing crap tell me! LEAVE MEH SOME REVIEWS! **


	5. Shortest ever chapter!

**High low, people reading this! I have a facebook and you should def like it (: Here is the link: ZOMGFRICKENAWESOME?ref=hl Dunno why there is a question mark in there but OH WELL! So if you have any ideas that could make my story better, review! I need some more! One of them is from me, one from my cousin and the rest are from people of the public AKA YOU GUYS! Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyywho, on with the story! (:**

"The way out?" Jeb said "This way." He ran down what seemed like the longest corridor ever, only to turn onto another one twice as long! I started to struggle with carrying the little girl, but Jeb noticed and offered to run with her.

"No, I'm fine." I didn't need even _more_ help from the Whitecoat. After what seemed like hours of running, we slowed down to a stop. "Why are we stopping?" I asked.

"I need to get my card, but it's right down in my pocket. This may take a while..." He replied.

"We don't have a while!" I said, giving the little girl to the dark guy. "Hold her for a sec, I've got a card." I swiped us out and held my arms out for the girl.

"I got her, go." Dark guy said. We ran out the door, hearing loud sirens, seeing red flashing lights. Jeb ran over to this big white metal thing.

"Get in!" He told us. No one moved.

**Okay, I know this is probably the shortest chapter _ever _to be on fanfiction, but I'm personally really hating this story. I know I can do a hell of a lot better, so I am most likely going to remove this. But on the off chance that anyone wants me to continue on with this, I will. For you! So review and let me know. And for those of you who could be thinking that I'm just doing this to get reviews, I'm not, I just really hate this story and where I feel it is going. A majority of people are only reading the first or second chapters so I'm not seeing the point of continuing. Annnnyyyway, I'm rambling, so review and let me know! **

**BYE! (: - Still happy after writing that haha**


	6. Coming home

**New Chapter! Sorry 'bout the whole 'Ima Delete it' thing... I just didn't like it. But thank you for reviewing and making me sense. Every author is Critical of their work, and I am accepting that (: Anyway, I'm rambling... On with the story!**

"Hurry up! Get in! Their coming!" Jeb repeated.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We have no freaking idea what that is and what it does. It looks like another dog crate to me." I looked doubtfully at it.

"It's a van. It moves. Hurry up!"

I gave it another look, then nodded at the others. We all clambered in, helping the blind guy out. Jeb got into the front of the 'van' and did something I couldn't see. We all jumped about two feet in the air when the whole thing started shaking, making this weird noise.

"Um, Jeb? What's it doing?" I asked.

"We are about to start moving, don't freak out too much, it's mostly safe..." He trailed off.

"Mostly?! How can it be mostly safe!?" I freaked out.

"It depends on who's on the roads, if they are good drivers, if they are slow, if there's no traffic, things like that. It's fine." He explained.

I looked at the others and saw as all of their faces paled, as did mine I'm sure. The 'van' started moving forward. I heard the blind guy freaking out, asking what was happening and such. We all started explaining at the same time.

"Well, we're in this thing,"

"This thing you're sitting on is a seat,"

"We're in a big thing,"

"Stop!" I said loudly "one at a time!"

"Like I said, we're in this big white thing called a van. It's big and blocky and..." The little blonde boy said.

We all leaned against each other as the van turned. I was leaning on dark guy, who was leaning on blonde boy, who was leaning on blind guy, who was leaning on mocha girl. Little blonde girl was on my lap, grinning away. We all sat up again. A couple more turns and driving over bumps and I felt like I was about to barf.

"I don't feel too good..." I trailed off.

"We can't stop now," Jeb replied "here's a bag, just in case." He passed back a plastic bag. I moved the little blonde girl onto dark guys lap and closed my eyes. Breath in, and out. In, and out. In. Out. Uh oh. I held the bag up and everything I'd ever eaten came up into that bag. I won't go into the gory details. As I leaned over, Dark Guy started rubbing my back slowly.

"That. Was. Blegh." I said, panting.

"Try go to sleep, we'll be driving for a while." Jeb said.

"Where are we going?" I asked, lying back.

"I have a house in a secluded area. We'll go live there. You won't be found."

"What's seclided mean?" The little blonde boy asked.

"Secluded. Sort of hidden. Hard to find."

I listened to them talk for a while, then fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, we were still driving. Everyone else was asleep. The dark guy was asleep on my shoulder. I lifted my head slowly and quietly asked Jeb how long we'd been driving.

"You were asleep for about three hours. The others have been out for about two and half. We're nearly there." Jeb replied. I moved my shoulder that Dark Guy was leaning on as it was stiff and sore. He sat up straight away.

"Wha?" He slurred.

"Sorry. Sore shoulder." I muttered "We're nearly there, Jeb says"

Dark Guy relaxed and looked out the window. It was dark out. We finally pulled into a dark driveway and stopped outside a house.

"Guys," Jeb said as everyone woke up "welcome to your new home."


	7. Names

**Hey! You guys are so cool that I'm updating again, and it hasn't been, like, 2 months! Yay! On with it!**

"This. Is. Great." The mocha girl said. "What is this?" We were eating dinner. Our new house was in the shape of a capital E. Some of it was hanging over a cliff and some walls were covered in glass windows. We hadn't had much time to check it out, it was 11 pm. So we were sitting around a table eating dinner.

"It's Nachos. Easy and quick to make. You guys need to go to bed." Jeb said. As he said that, all of us yawned. Even though we'd slept in the car, escaping was very tiring. We finished the nachos, and Jeb showed us to our rooms. We didn't look around the house, apart from when he showed us the toilets. Then we separated off into our own rooms. I couldn't help feeling angry with myself for staying with Jeb, but to tired to think it over I sat on my bed. I felt so weird. 24 hours ago I'd been in a dog crate. Now I was in a house, a home. I had food, clothes, a _bed_. I lay down and pull the covers up to my chin. I couldn't even think about the events that had taken place. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

"And this is the third bathroom." Jeb finished. Three bathrooms! I'd never even had one. Just a pile of newspapers. Eew. So, we all woke up late morning. It was the best I'd ever slept. We all went to the kitchen/dining room as that was the only room we really knew where it was. Jeb came in, looking quite perky considering he had been dragged out of bed by a screaming two year old. Nightmares. We had these really good things called waffles for breakfast. There, like, these things that are spongy and have squares. You probably never had em'. If you have, your lucky! (**A/N: I know you probably have, but Max doesn't. Also, I didn't know how else to describe them ) **After eating them, we got our tour of the house. From the front door, you come into the lounge. It's big. Really big. Bigger than our big dog crates for 'play-time'. It's walls were painted cream, as Jeb called it, and there was a darker colored carpet. It was the real soft stuff, that goes between your toes. There were several big couches that were a similar color to the walls. They all faced a big rectangular thing, Jeb said it was a 'TV'. He told us we were going to see what it did later. That gave me the chills. What if the TV was, like, a murderous killing machine?! Guess we'd find out. Hopefully before he used it on us. Then we went into the next room. The kitchen/dining. We were told not to tough anything except the 'pantry' and 'fridge'. He showed us what they were and how to use them. They basically gave us all the food we'd ever want! . Then his room, and all of our rooms. He showed us the door to his office, but we were never allowed in there. Then the bathroom. The second bathroom. The third. And then our _brilliant _tour was over. We all went back into the lounge. The most comfortable room in the house (to hang out in). Jeb picked up a small black rectangle. He hit a button on it. The TV flashed to life. Moving pictures and sounds came from it. A song started to play: "Are ye' ready kids? Aye aye, Captain! I can't hear you! Aye aye, Captain!" We were all mesmerized. And we stayed there for the rest of the day watching TV.

* * *

The day came and went quickly, and soon it was time for bed. I still couldn't get over having a bed. We decided to sleep in the lounge, so Dark guy, Jeb and I carried all the mattresses in. Jeb slept in his room, but us kids stayed up talking, and talking, and talking. My bed was closest to the door, Dark guys next to mine, Blind guys next to him, Blonde boy, Mocha girl and finally, Little baby in her cot. We had cleared a path so that if the little two year old started crying, me or Dark Guy could go get her. I was thinking about the School, as we had decided to call it, when the blonde boy said something that made dark guy smirk. "I need to stop calling you dark guy!" I blurted. He looked at me questionably. "I call you dark guy, you blind guy, you blonde boy, you mocha girl, and little two year old! It's not right, we need names!"

"Okay..." Blind guy trailed off. "I'm... Iggy."

"Hi, Iggy." I said.

"I'm... Spongebob!" The little blonde boy decided.

"No! You can't be Spongebob!" The mocha girl said loudly.

"Well I am!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

YES!"

"N-" I cut them off.

"Quit. Look, he can be what he wants. So can you. We're picking our own names."

"Fine." Mocha girls seethed. "Then I'm... Jessica Miranda Alicia Tangerine Butterfly."

"Okaay..." I said, not knowing what else to do.

"I think we should name her, she's to young." Jessica Miranda Alicia Tangerine Butterfly said.

"Well, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, pure white wings, I think-" This time _I _was cut off by Spongbob.

"Sandy! That's her name! Like the squirrel."

"I was gonna say Angel. from TV, ya' know?"

"Ohhh! Yeah! Great idea!" They all said. I looked at Dark guy.

"Fang." He said quietly.

"Cool. I'm... Ummmmmm..." The kids waited patiently. I remembered someone back at the school saying something about me.

_"She's the maximum. Better than the others. She'll save it some day, Mark." _

"I'll be Maximum, but I guess Max is easier."

"Awesome!" said Spongebob. "That's a cool name."

"Thanks, Spongebob." Suddenly a horrible stench filled the air. Great. Jeb was probably trying to gas us. So he could do something awful, like kill us. The smell was enough. "Eew!" I shrieked. "What is that?!"

"Sorry." Spongebob said. "My bad."

So he'd just let one rip? Like that. He was so small! How could that smell have come out of him?!

"We should call you Gasman. You smell." Iggy said.

"That's a really good idea, Iggy!" I said. "I thing Gasman suites you was better. We could even shorten it to Gazzy!"

"Okay then. I'm Gazzy." Gazzy said, beaming from ear to ear. We all jumped as we heard the wall bump.

"Go to sleep!" Jeb yelled.

"Night guys" I said "here, put your fist on top of mine, then do it in age. Or what you think of age. Gazzy, you are _not _older than Jessica Miranda Alicia Tangerine Butterfly, nice try. Now tap the backs of each others hands like this." They did "I think we should do this every night before we go to sleep. Night." I said, lying down. They all said their nights and we all fell asleep.


	8. Learn to fly!

**okay, guys! Here is the next chapter. I am writing this on my phone, but later will be on computer, so I hope there are not too many mistakes... Any one know how to get rid of predictive text on iPhones? On with it!**

The rest of the week basically went like that. We watched TV, hung outside, and learnt how to and write. At least, us older kids did. We learnt that Jessica Miranda Alicia Tangerine Butterfly liked to talk. A lot. She would start for talking about one thing, food for excample, then it would somehow become how onesies are cool, then dinosaurs! How she did that, we weren't sure. We had to nudge her to shut up. If we weren't in nudging distance, we'd yell "nudge!" And she'd go quiet, for a little while any way.

"We may as well call you Nudge. It's the easiest way to get your attention." Fang said one day.

"Yeah, you don't listen when we call you Jessica Miranda Alicia Tangerine Butterfly." I agreed.

"Hmmm... Nudge. It's kinda cool..." Jessica Miranda Alicia Tangerine Butterfly deliberated.

"Nudge is a lot shorter than Jessica Miranda Alicia Tangerine Butterfly." Gazzy added.

"But like, Jessica is such a cool name, and Miranda, and Alicia, and Tangerines just taste so good, and Butterflies are so pretty, so they make my name sound special, and like, I dunno, it's just so pretty and long, like heaps of famous people! And OMG I loved this actor in a movie I watched the other night, it was called The Hunger Games, and the actor was really cute, so I googled him and his name is Josh Hutcherson, and he is hot, and I like him ,he's in heaps of movies. Talking of cute, do you guys like puppies? They are GORGEOUS! I saw one and it was adorable! I loved it! I want one so bad! And like kittens are jus-"

"NUDGE!" We all screamed, cutting her off.

"What?" she said quietly.

"What does Josh whateverhe'scalled and puppies and kittens have to do with you changing your name?" Iggy said.

"I dunno..."

"Yeah, I think you should change your name." I said.

"Why?"

"Because we said Jessica Miranda Alicia Tangerine Butterfly about seventeen times before screaming nudge..."

"Oh, okay. I'm Nudge then, I guess."

"Shortest sentence you've ever said." Izzy muttered.

* * *

"I have learnt so freaking much!" I exclaimed. We'd been living with Jeb for 3 months now. I knew a hell of a lot more. I mean, I never knew you could learn so fast! "Fang, did you know that.." I said, scanning the internet for something to show off about "an oyster can change its gender!"

"No." Fang replied.

"Well, it can, and... Tomatos were once referred to as 'love apples.' This is because their was a superstition that people would fall in love by eating them."

"Wow." Fang replied, sounding bored.

"Well, if that ain't interesting to you, how about learning to use those wings?"

He looked up. "But, Jeb said-"

"Who cares. We have wings and we're gonna use em'. Then, when we know how to fly, we can teach the others." I got up and walked toward the door. "C'mon, hurry up, before Jeb notices."

Outside, we realized that we had no way to get our wings out through our shirts. "Um..." I said, trying to come up with a way to get them out. "Well, why don't we go back inside and cut slits in our shirts? Jeb can always get more anyways." After doing this, we got our wings out "Okay, I have absolutely no idea of how to do this... So, I've seen birds just run and jump, then wings out, and flying! I dunno though." I sounded like Nudge. Aw Jeez. Fang nodded. I ran and jumped, only fall back down again. Ground, meet face, say hello then! Fang was grinning, I was covered in ground-type-bits and my face was kinda sore. "Okay. You try then." Fang ran and jumped, spreading his wings, but he just fell over, though his face didn't have a conversation with the ground like mine did. I laughed at our failed attempts, and he cracked a smile, his version of laughing. "We must be doing this wrong." I said. Just then a bird came over. I chased it away, and we watched how it flew.

"It doesn't just jump, it pushes down more." Fang said quietly. "Like this." he jumped up into the air, and with a _big _push of his wings, he was up in the air. "See? Then you gotta keep flapping them to stay up. You try, Max."

_Okay. I can do this. _I thought to myself. _I have wings, and wings are made to fly, so I can fly. I can. _I ran a bit, then jumped. I pushed down hard with my wings, and suddenly, I was up by Fang. "Wow!" I exclaimed. It felt great, all my muscles in my wings were being used, I was higher off the ground, so I could see a lot more **(A/N: Remembering Max has never flown or been in a plane before. :P) **"How high do you reckon we can go?" I asked Fang.

"Dunno, but higher than this I bet." he replied. So we flew up highedtr and higher, until pretty soon we had a birds eye view of the whole world. Okay, maybe not the whole world, but I could see a lot. From up where we were, we could tell that the house was an E a lot more. As little as that made sense, it did. It was amazing. The garden looked even more massive than it did on ground, which is saying something. "This is so cool!" I said to Fang "I feel like the queen o the world!" Can't just looked at me funny then cracked a grin. "What? I do, it's awesome up here!"

"It is." Fang agreed, then, for no apparent reason, we both started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"We have got to show the others this, it is epic." I said, and so we decided that the next day, as it was getting dark, we would bring them out and teach them how fly. Oh boy, would that be fun.


	9. Teaching time!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I been busy with homework. Don't you hate it how teachers give you, like, no homework throughout the term, then at the end of term BAM! Piles and piles of it! UNFAIR! SO, I changed my user name to Tiffany-Krystal Ride, as you can tell, so if you search user name, search that instead (: I have a Facebook Page so you guys should check it out! Here's the link: ZOMGFRICKENAWESOME?ref=hl**

**Or, ya' know, just search ZOMGFRICKENAWESOME... Either way works. Sorry, I'm rambling... ONWARD!**

While Jeb was out buying food one day, Fang and I told the kids we had learnt to fly.

"What?! Without us?!" Gazzy cried.

"Gazzy, we didn't know if it would work, plus we needed _someone _to distract Jeb. He'd tell us off! But, now that he is out, we will teach you guys too." I said.

The kids all jumped up of the couch and ran outside.

"That was easy." I said. Fang just nodded. Once outside I realized something. I hadn't cut the wing slits in the kids shirts yet. "Uh, guys? I'll be right back, wait here..." I said, running inside. When I came out with the knife, they looked at me, confusion in their eyes. "I just gotta cut slits in your shirts. So you can get the wings out." I cut the slits in each of the kids shirts and helped them get their wings out. "Fang, go help Iggy. Tell him what we're doing." Fang walked over to Iggy and started whispering to him. "Okay, guys, it may take a few times for you to get it, but it took me three times. It's fine if you don't get it straight away." I shook my wings out, loosening the muscles. "Okay. So, first you gotta run and jump. Jump as high as you can. While you're in the air push down super hard with your wings. Should we practice moving our wings?" I said. _  
_

"Yeah, let's try our wings before we try to fly," Nudge said "coz' if we dunno how to use em', we won't be able to fly and stuff. Like how other people can't fly. Ya' know? And they are suckers coz' they have to be normal and stuff. And lik-"

"Nudge, we get the point." I interrupted. "Look, we have been moving our wings long enough. Now. You gotta run and jump, like this." I showed them. "When you are at the highest point in your jump, push down really hard with your wings." Again, I demonstrated. "See?"

"I think so..." Nudge said, biting her lip.

"Maybe..." Gazzy trailed off.

"Iggy?" I asked "Is Fang explaining it right?"

"Uh huh." Iggy said, Fang still murmuring to him.

"Good. Let's do it!"

I won't give you the long details, that would bore you half to death. I'll just say that it was hilarious, watching the kids try, and mostly fail. It was mean to think so, but it was truth. And they were just so adorable, too! Long story short, we all successfully did it, except Angel, we'd left her in her pushchair to watch us. By the time we'd finished, Jeb was just pulling up.

"Crap!" I said "Everyone, we gotta land!"

So we all flew down, and landed just as Jeb came out into the back yard.

"Were you-were you just flying?!" He asked.

"Uhh..." Iggy said.

I was about to say no when Gazzy bet me to it. "Yeah! We were, and it was awesome! Max and Fang taught us." Talk about throwing us in front of a bus.

"Is this true?" Jeb asked me and Fang.

"No?" I asked hopefully.

He just glared at me and gave us a look that said _W__e'll talk about this later._ I was _not _looking forward to that.

* * *

"You could have died! You could have been seen!" **(A/N: Who knows what that lines from, review your answers!)** Jeb scolded us.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Are you? Are you really? Those kids don't know right from wrong. They're young and were brought up in the school. You do! You know you shouldn't have done it, but you still did!"

"I said sorry!"

"Do you mean it?"

"I guess."

"So you don't."

"I do!"

"No you don't, Maximum. If you did, you wouldn't have done it. It is _dangerous. _Do you even know the meaning of that word?!" I'd never seen Jeb so mad before!

"Of course I do!"

"You don't mind if those kids get hurt?"

"What! Why would you even think that?!" I was shocked. I loved those kids!

"You let them fly. You did. You and no one else."

"What! Fang did too!" Fang was sitting next to me, quietly of course, watching as Jeb's face went pink, to red, to purple with anger.

"Fang only did what you told him to."

"He did not! Right, Fang?" I looked at him.

"I do what I want, not what Max does." He said to Jeb.

"The kids do what you say, Max!" Jeb went back to me, basically ignoring Fang.

"How come we have wings if we aren't allowed to use em'?!" I yelled, hopefully not waking up the kids. "Why keep us in cages, give us wings, treat us like rubbish if you were never going to let us fly. To use out wings!"

Jeb looked really pissed now. "MAXIMUM RIDE! You don't do what you choose! You have to listen to me!"

"No. I don't." I said, getting up. "I trust you can look after the kids for one night. Won't kill you right? I'll come pick them up it the morning." I walked to the closest window, Fang followed.

"You have no where to go. You'll have to sleep on the streets." Jeb slurred. The whole time he'd been taking sips, large ones, of beer between every sentence.

"Anywhere is better than here. C'mon, Fang." I said, climbing out of the window.

**Okay, so the start of that chapter wasn't the best, it was more of a filler actually. But anyway, hope you enjoyed, will be updating soon! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BAAAAACCCCKKKK! I'm thinking of starting another two stories, both Max Ride fanfics (: Let me know what ya' think of that idea ;D So anyway, nothing much has happened while I haven't been updating, but my Social Studies teacher (Jeez, I hate her) gave us a crappy new assignment, so I've had to be doing that. She makes me uncomfortable. I got an iPhone, YAY for me! My old phone was really shit. Thank you to the new followers! (: I'll get on with the story now... :P **

"Max." Fang said for the millionth time.

"What?!" I asked, irritated.

"We can't just leave the kids." he said.

"We're going back to get them tomorrow. Ain't no way in hell I'm leaving them with Jeb. Stupid Jeb."

"Max."

"WHAT?!"

"Where are we going?"

"I miss it when you didn't talk. _I don't know!_ Jeez." and then we just flew in silence. For 3 seconds at least.

"Max."

"JEEZ, FANG! WHAT!?" I yelled, my patience had worn out.

"Look. You're pissed off with Jeb, whose drunk. So why don't we both just go back and go to bed. It's really late." Fang said calmly.

"Look, Jeb's a douche that- wait, what's drunk?" I asked, super confused.

"When you drink to much alcohol. You know, beer? And then you get all messed up and stuff." **(A/N: I'm sorry, I did a crap job at explaining it.)**

"Huh. Well, it's his own fault. He shouldn't get drunk. He's here to look after us. And he's doing a crap job of it. I hate him. Stupid Whitecoat. He's probably going to turn us in next chance he gets." I said.

"He is an alcoholic." Fang said quietly. I knew what that one was.

"He-he is?" Fang nodded. "How do you know?"

"I've seen him drink, and drink and drink. He doesn't exactly hide it." Fang said.

"Well. Still. He should get help then, not drink while us kids are around. We'll camp in that cave up ahead," I said, pointing to said cave "and then, in the morning, we'll go back, grab a bag of stuff, and the kids, and then we'll leave. I always planned to leave Jeb anyway. I just wasn't sure when to do it. Now is the perfect time."

"Max. We're ten. How are we gonna look after one blind guy, a babbling seven year old, a 4 year old with a messed up digestive system and a normal-apart from the wings- two year old? How?"

"I dunno. We'll just deal, look, Fang, how can we stay there? He's a Whitecoat. Sure, he's alright now, but how long till' he turns us in? He's and alcoholic. you saw how he lost his head so easily. Especially over a little thing like flying. I mean, we'll want to do more, right? Teach ourselves more stuff? If he can't deal with that, then he can't deal with us." We flew in silence the rest of the way to the cave. When we landed, I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting. Fang came and slid down the wall next to me.

"I just- I just can't stay with Jeb any more. He's never there anyway. It's just the house." I said

"And the food, and the warmth. Max, we need him. As much as I don't want it to be true, we need Jeb. Even if it's just for now. And like you said, he's never there anyway."

"He thinks I'm stupid." I whispered, the darkness was blinding in the cave.

"No he doesn't. He just wants us to be safe."

"Why'd he only yell at me?"

"I dunno, I guess your oldest. Or something. Maybe there are plans for you." I felt him shrug next to me.

"I don't want stupid Whitecoats have plans for me, I want to choose my own plans. I don't want to be controlled."

"I know. We can go get the kids in the morning, then. Some supplies. But now, let's sleep, okay?"

"Okay." I put my fist out, he did the same, and we did the usual. We lay down and got comfortable. After ten minutes or so I said "Fang? Thanks." Before falling asleep

* * *

In the morning, when I woke up, the sun was half way across the sky. CRAP! "Fang?!" I yelled, sitting up, he woke up instantly.

"Wha?!"

"It's nearly midday! We have to go! The kids will be wondering where we are!" I stood up and jumped off the side of the cave. "Hurry!" and we flew back as fast as we could. No windows had been left open for us, so I guess Jeb thought we wouldn't come back. Or that we wouldn't just fly over into the back yard where we could hear the kids.

"Max!" I heard Nudge yell, as she ran over to where we were landing to give me a hug.

"Hey, Nudge." I said.

"Where were you? I mean, I got up and you guys weren't here! And Angel was bawling, so I had to wake Jeb, who yelled at me to 'piss off'. I dunno what that is, but then I had to wake Iggy, who freaked and didn't know what to do, Gazzy just watched and I had to try get her out of the cot. The Ig made breakfast, but you guys still weren't here. So I checked both your rooms, but you weren't there, and then I had to try feed Angel. So, where were you?!" she said all in one breath.

"Guys," I said loud enough for everyone to hear "we're leaving. Pack a bag of stuff each, we are leaving in an hour. I'm sorry." I said, and ran inside to grab a pack.

* * *

When Max had ran upstairs, everyone started asking Fang, why, where were they going, what had happened. Fang just didn't say anything. Max could tell them later. Instead, he told them "Go up to your rooms and pack like Max said, you've only got an hour." and after that, the others were in a rush to get everything into their bags. Except Angel, who Fang had taken up to Max. She loved Angel, Angel could always make Max smile.


End file.
